


Chained With Me

by Nana Gui (DaimeGuiral)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha!Yuno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Asta, Omegaverse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Yami, dub-con, william vangeance - Freeform, william x yami, yunoas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaimeGuiral/pseuds/Nana%20Gui
Summary: Despite being an omega, Asta hid his status and braved the trials to become a full-fledged member of the Black Bulls squad. As long as his status remains hidden, he can fulfill his dream of becoming a magical knight while providing financial support to Sister Lily and other children in his orphanage. He thought he could live a relatively peaceful life as a magical knight while keeping his secret, until that fateful day.Tasked with protecting the High Prince, Yuno of the Golden Dawn, Asta must keep the gorgeous alpha safe from the Kingdom’s enemies and external threats. Even if Yuno was his sworn rival, Asta knew the alpha was dangerous. He’s powerful, devastatingly handsome, and he reeks of dominating alpha pheromones. But as long as he avoids the alpha like a plague and just protects him from the shadows he will do just fine.Little did he know, Yuno will do everything, in his own wicked way, to claim the omega as his and chain him by his side for eternity.
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance
Comments: 50
Kudos: 413





	1. Prologue: Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here’s my fanfic for the Black Clover fandom! This is also an omegaverse series. I’ll add more tags as I go along.

**PROLOGUE:**

  
  


**FATEFUL ENCOUNTER** ****

_ 10 years ago.  _

“Kraus? Mimosa? Where are--” Yuno paused as he hiccuped. Big droplets of tears poured from his golden orbs. “Youuuu?! Where are you?! Don’t leave me!” Yuno wailed like a crybaby as a mist of frosty air came out from his mouth. He brought his tiny little arms to wipe the tears from his face. 

The tiny alpha prince shivered as he rubbed his hands together in an attempt to generate heat. He brought his hands closer to his face as he stifled yet another urge to cry. The sun had long set. The light rays painting the sky with light orange a while ago had turned dark. 

Now, the midnight black blanketed the horizon. This was in deep contrast to the soft yet icy flakes that fell on the ground; painting the whole surroundings with blinding white. 

Yuno whimpered as he sat on the cobblestone stairs in one of the houses in this narrowed alley. He regretted running away from his childhood friends after some other children bullied him. Calling him a weakling and a crybaby when he was supposed to be a High Prince. But what could he do? 

Ever since he’s been born, he’d been immunocompromised. He had low strength and stamina. He often found himself panting out of breath whenever he got involved in some physical or magical activities. It drained his energy tremendously. 

If only he’d never overreacted, he would still be with his friends. His guards, the magic knights appointed to guard him, would be here to protect him. He’d be inside basking in the warmth as they visited a church and helped the orphans in need. 

His brother, William Vangeance, said this morning they needed to leave and go on a journey towards a remote village called Hage (which he’s in right now). They’re tasked to extend help and support to the orphanage. 

Their father, Julius Vangeance Novachronno, the current Wizard King, said it would be better if he and William attended the said event. He deduced the children would be more comfortable and accepting of seeing people of the same age. It would also do them good to explore the Kingdom and see the outskirts of the palace. Their father believed seeing society’s hierarchical structure and different lifestyle would help them become more open-minded and compassionate when it comes to decision-making. Their father wanted them to be mindful of the people’s welfare when they will reign the kingdom someday. 

So he and his brother opted to go. Kraus and Mimosa, along with other members of the noble houses of Silva. Yuno was never fond of the Silva brothers who acted all and mighty. 

The moment they entered the Hage village and his brother went to talk with the local officials, though, the Silva brothers chose that moment to throw insults at him. Like a crybaby that he was, he resorted to running mindlessly in an unfamiliar village. He ran so fast and far away his friends couldn’t keep up with him. 

In the end, here he was, lost in unfamiliar surroundings, crying like a pitiful little boy. He didn’t even know where to find the church where his brother and friends would be there. 

Yuno broke out from his stupor when he heard a pair of footsteps coming. He could filter out two pale shadows against the cobblestone walls. He stood up and brought his two arms in front of him in a defensive position. The two shadows solidified into silhouettes until two people emerged in front of him. 

Two young teenage boys moved towards him. One brunette with a crisscross scar on his forehead inched forward. Meanwhile, a blond man blocked his escape path as they circled around him. 

Yuno took a step back in an attempt to create some distance to prepare for an attack. However, his golden eyes widened in fear when his back collided with the wall. He had been cornered out. 

The two boys continued advancing, wearing menacing stares and evil grins until they’re in front of him. The brunette placed his hand against the wall and entrapped him. 

“This is so good, Will. He’s got a cool necklace that we can sell at a higher price!” The blonde man said as he pulled out a dagger and threw it towards the brunette named Will. The brunette smirked evilly as he caught the dagger and put it around Yuno’s throat. 

Yuno’s breath hitched as his right hand went around his necklace. His pale, white knuckles fisted around his sapphire locket made with a holy cross pendant and four gold-colored crosses on every corner. The golden chain clanked at his movement. 

Big tears formed around the corner of his eyes. He didn’t want to give the necklace to them, or to anyone. It was a gift that his beloved father gave and entrusted to him. The pendant was made of the blue magic stone. 

Not only was it a precious gift for him, but his father specifically told him not to lose it. It could help boost his mana when he finally gets a Grimoire of his own. 

But it seemed he had no choice but to give it to them if he wanted to save his life. 

“Ple--please! Please don’t kill me!” Yuno pleaded. His voice cracked as he raised both of his arms in surrender. He shut his eyes as the brunette man raised the dagger and hit it on him. 

Yuno waited with bated breath to be inflicted with piercing pain. He imagined the tip of the sharp knife piercing his flesh and his crimson blood seeping and staining his clothes. But he only heard a light snap and the next thing he knew, the golden chain loosened around his neck. 

“I’ve got it! Troy, catch it!” Will shouted back and threw Yuno’s necklace to the blond boy and they ran together. Yuno blinked, still in shock at what happened before his mind caught up. He took off running and followed after the two boys. 

“Hey! Give that back! I-- I need that!” Yuno screamed as he ran off while panting heavily. He took sharp intakes of breath to fill his lungs with much-needed air as he struggled to keep up with them. He always had low stamina when it comes to running. He could feel his legs and sore feet twitching, screaming at him to stop running and take a rest. 

Yuno suddenly tripped when he felt a blow on his chest. He staggered back and coughed up with saliva from the impact. He crunched back and squatted on the ground. He could hardly see what’s in front of him as black spots formed on his vision. 

“Wa--wait!” Yuno panted as he struggled to get up. He extended his hand in an attempt to reach them but to no avail. 

“Oiii! Give that back! Stop bullying him!” Yuno suddenly heard an incredibly loud voice shouting, scolding at the two boys who stole his necklace. 

Yuno raised his head and saw the ash blond locks of a young boy with a rag black shirt filled with dirt and holes. The boy was holding a wooden sword in a defensive stance, blocking the two boys’ escape paths. His emerald green eyes shimmered as he glared back at his perpetrators. 

The boy named Will dashed forward with his dagger pointed at the young boy. Yuno shouted in warning, fearing the boy might get killed. Before he could back him up, though, the blonde boy named Troy came up behind him. He hit Yuno’s back of the knee, causing him to kneel on the milky-white ground. The boy tied both of his wrists with a rope. 

Yuno tilted his head when he heard the boy screamed “Aaaah” as he dashed forward and swung his sword back. 

The sharp tip of the dagger collided with his wooden sword. He kept swinging his sword as the boy named Will dodged his attack. Meanwhile, Troy advanced forward and grabbed a baseball bat from a nearby shop to hit the ash blonde’s back. 

The ash-blonde boy screamed on top of his lungs as he stumbled forward and kneeled on the ground. The boy put his right hand on his back as he massaged it in circular motions on the injured flesh. 

“Oi! That’s not fair! A fight should be one-on-one! No tagging along! You cowards!” The boy yelled again as his emerald green eyes glared hard at the two perpetrators in front of them. 

_ ‘That’s what he’s worried about?’ _ Yuno thought as he blinked at the boy in disbelief. He heard how the two boys laughed out loud at his outbursts. 

“Ha! That’s what you get for hitting on us!” Will said as he ignored the boy and advanced toward him. He spun the dagger on his hand before pointing it in front of the ash-blonde boy. 

“I’ll really hit the both of you for bullying him! He doesn’t deserve to be bullied! Return what you stole to him!” The boy said again as he glared back, not daring to move. This time, though, Will’s face frowned up with anger. Yuno could see his red eyes narrowed into slits. 

Uh oh. It seemed the boy’s patience had already snapped. 

“You’ve been nothing but very annoying, boy. It seems you have a death wish. Well then, I’ll give it to you!” Will growled as he raised the dagger and plunged it into the ash-blonde boy’s face. 

Yuno closed his eyes in fright, fearing for the boy’s life. However, he opened his golden orbs back when he heard a scream coming from the other boy. 

Yuno’s eyes widened in awe and admiration as the ash-blonde boy twisted Will’s arm on his back. Now, his perpetrator kneeled on the ground and the dagger fell on the ground with a light thud. The ash-blonde boy quickly grabbed the dagger and pointed it on his neck. The blonde boy named Troy paled as he too froze at the sudden turn of events. 

“Don’t move!” The boy yield to Troy as he tightened his grip on Will. “Give his necklace back and leave us alone!” He shouted as his emerald green eyes shone in determination. 

The boy named Troy hesitated for a moment before he pulled out the necklace from his pocket before throwing it on Yuno’s side. 

“Now you got what you want! Release my brother!” He shouted back while the unnamed boy ignored him. The boy moved to the side, dragging Will with him until he’s on Yuno’s side. 

Yuno tilted his head to the left and saw how the boy stealthily got the extra rope with his left hand while keeping his right hand on Will’s neck. The boy tied Will’s wrists on his back before kicking his back to release him. 

The boy named Will stumbled forward with his arms bound on his back. Yuno’s savior picked his necklace while still pointing the dagger at his perpetrators who glared back at him. 

“The next time I won’t hesitate to hurt the both of you! This should serve as your warning!” The boy yelled as he lunged at them while pointing the dagger out. His two perpetrators ran away as they yelled “we’re not done!.”

When it was finally deemed safe, Yuno felt the ropes that bound him loosened up. 

“You’re safe now!” The boy screamed as he flashed him a bright smile. Yuno blinked as he stood up and massaged his wrists from the scratches he obtained. The boy came closer to him and now that Yuno’s finally safe from danger, only then he noticed the sweet honey-citrus scent coming from the boy. 

It was very faint, not noticeable yet since the boy hadn’t presented his dynamic yet. But since he’s a High Prince, he already had undergone training on how to control his instincts as an alpha. Part of his training includes identifying the dynamics around him, especially in smelling omegas. 

After all, he needed to be in full control of his instincts if he became a High Prince capable of protecting all the denizens of the kingdom. 

That’s why it surprised him when his inner alpha perked, telling him the boy was an omega.

A strong-willed omega, at that. He’s so loud, incredibly loud, rough, impulsive, and strong. 

_ Interesting.  _

Yuno’s eyes blinked as he broke from his stupor when the boy extended his arm as he gave the necklace back to him.

Yuno opened his palm and he felt the cold gemstone touch his bare skin. His palm enclosed the jewelry before securing it on his neck. 

“Who are you?” Yuno blurted out. His curiosity got the best of him. He’d been itching to know the unnamed omega boy who was his savior. At the same time, his cheeks reddened at the humiliation that hit him like waves. 

He, an alpha, a High Prince at that, was such a crybaby he’d needed to be saved by an omega. 

He shuddered to think of the utter humiliation he’d faced if the public knew. If the gorgeous omega in front of him  _ knew _ . 

“I’m Asta!” The omega in front of him answered as he flashed him a bright smile. His hands formed into a fist as he raised it as if to punch the air. 

“Thank you for saving me. I know I’ve been nothing but a weakling . . . “ Yuno said as he raised his hands to wipe the tears pouring on his face. He’s been incredibly embarrassed for being such a weakling. 

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Don’t cry! It’s alright!” The boy named Asta made a fuss as he ripped a part of his black shirt with the least dirt and gave it to him. 

“But . . . but I’m such a loser. I-- I am an alpha and yet - - - you need to - - - “ Yuno paused as he hiccuped. “To-- save me. I’m already a big boy. I should be able to defend myself.” 

“Nonsense. You’re not weak. You just need to keep practicing to get stronger . . . like me!” The boy yelled as he shook Yuno’s shoulders. This caused the young alpha’s head to spin lightly from his sheer strength. 

“Le-- let go!” Yuno yelled back and Asta stopped. He released him while Yuno sat on the snow-filled covered cobblestone street. 

“Uh, sorry.” Yuno heard Asta apologized. 

“But-- but you saw it, didn’t you? I’m such a loser. I’m a weakling. I’m already out of breath just from running.” Yuno cried as his voice wavered. This time, he couldn’t stop himself from crying. As much as he didn’t want to cry, there was nothing he could do. He detested himself for being so physically weak. Not to mention he’s shivering profusely due to the cold, frosting breeze of winter. 

“Know what.” He stopped crying when he felt Asta sat in front of him. Yuno lifted his head and his golden orbs met with vibrant emerald green eyes looking at him. Sheer determination etched on his face. 

“It’s okay to be scared. It’s okay to be weak. It means you can still improve. So don’t you dare give up! I believe you’ll become stronger someday! Alpha, beta, omega, whatever you are, you can be stronger and you can fulfill your dream as long as you don’t give up!” Yuno’s eyes widened as the young boy’s kind words shook him to the core. 

“Do you really believe I can do it?” Yuno asked as his tears finally stopped falling. 

“You bet!” 

“Then, from now on.” Yuno stood up as he looked at the boy with a renewed smile. He felt as if a burden was lifted off his chest. 

“From now on, I’ll work hard to become the strongest man in the kingdom.” 

“Strongest man in the kingdom? Err, I’m afraid not!” Yuno blinked, surprised at the boy’s outbursts and 

And I’m going to become the Wizard king!” Asta declared.

“Uhm, are you sure you’re going to become the Wizard king? Didn’t you know you’re. . . ?” 

“I’m what?” Asta replied as he tilted his head. Yuno’s eyes narrowed as he struggled to think of a response. Should he tell him he’s an omega? That omegas are forbidden to become a Magic Knight? 

But it isn’t his business to tell him that. Something told him the boy might hate him for it. He didn’t want to crush the boy’s dream, just when he was trying hard to encourage him. 

Just the thought of the boy hating him brought a strange pang to his chest. 

“You’re a peasant. As far as I know, peasants can’t join the Magic Knights, let alone become a Wizard King.” Yuno settled with this statement instead.

Asta’s face frowned as he snorted in indignation. “Well, whatever! I’m still going to become the Wizard King! I won’t give up on my dreams!” 

“Even if it’s impossible?”

“Nothing is impossible! Mada mada mada!” The boy tilted his head back and screamed on top of his lungs. 

Yuno’s lips twitched upwards. He couldn’t believe how much of a whiner he was. Here he was, a poor omega boy fighting and working hard for his dream despite the hardships he endured in his life. Compared to him, an alpha and pampered prince who’s weak and a crybaby. 

It’s time to get stronger like what this omega was trying to do. 

It’s time to man up and take his responsibilities as a High Prince seriously.

“Then, it’s decided. I’m going to become the Wizard King too.” Yuno suddenly declared. His golden orbs glinted in delight when Asta looked at him with a challenge in his eyes. 

“Impossible! I’m not going to let my rival steal my dream! I’m going to become the Wizard King!” 

“Let’s see then. We’ll see who’ll become the Wizard King, shall we?” Yuno said as he closed his right hand into a fist and extended it to Asta. The omega boy flashed him that bright smile again as he fist bumped. Thus, sealing their promise. 

“You bet!” Asta replied, but Yuno’s mind was already working for some plans. 

He’ll work hard to become stronger, to change the Magic Knight’s system. He wanted everyone to be given a chance to fulfill their dream, no matter what their gender, dynamic, or status in the society is. 

Yuno will work hard to create a path for Asta while the omega boy is busy getting himself stronger. 

By the time they’re both strong enough, they’ll meet in the Clover Kingdom’s capital once again. 

He couldn’t wait for that day to come. 

_ ‘From now on, I’ll become stronger to become an alpha worthy for you.’  _


	2. Chapter 1: A Fragment of Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, hi? First off, I am sorry for the really slooow updates. Stuff happens. Aside from work, I was busy with our starting business as a sideline to cope up with COVID-19. I read all your messages and thank you for all your worries! I really appreciate it! I just marathoned typing this last weekend to give some sort of updates.
> 
> Moving on, this chapter really goes out of proportion. So for now, I’ll tell you in advance that the snippet you read in the prologue will be moved to Chapter 2 instead. I really tried inserting it here but the flow isn’t right. The supposed “short” flashback became a whole lot of chapter. I tried putting it in this chapter but it'll be really long and I really want to finish it so that I can somehow give you on updates, so here it is.
> 
> It’s a brand new scene, but I hope you’ll like it nonetheless. This chapter became super angst and there’s attempted assault in it. So beware! Without further adieu, enjoy reading!

**CHAPTER 1**

**A FRAGMENT OF MEMORY**

_Asta awakened to the screams and weeps that reverberated inside the church. He opened his emerald green eyes and jolted upright from the floor he’s sleeping on. Asta’s eyes widened as his vision turned the sea of red. The crimson hue that flooded his vision was mixing with black fumes of smoke that engulfed the poorly constructed building._

_“Children, wake up! We need to evacuate!” Asta heard Sister Lily’s distant cries as she opened the door to their quarters. Asta tilted his head to the side as he shook the children’s shoulders hard while his other hand scooped the female toddler in his tiny arms._

_One boy named Misuzu groaned in annoyance before scrubbing his eyes. “What do you want, Asta-nii? I’m still sleepy--” Whatever Misuzu wanted to say died in his throat as they heard another series of loud blasts. The other children also jolted upright when they heard the explosion before bursting into high-pitched cries. Asta could see the other two 5-year old girls panting hard against the thick coil of smoke swirling around the room._

_Together, they scrambled into a tightly-knit pack around Asta. He darted his emerald eyes around the room frantically when it landed on a water basin in the opposite corner. Asta put the female toddler on his arm and put it on Misuzu’s lithe, trembling arms._

_“Asta-nii, where are you going?” The boy wailed as he brought his free hand and fisted it on Asta’s crumpled shirt. His knuckles turning white due to the death grip he had on Asta’s shirt._

_“All of you, cover your mouth and stay still,” Asta said as he dashed towards the opposite end of the room and carried the large basin filled with water. He went back to where the children were hugging together in a tightly-knit pack._

_Asta grabbed the large blanket to submerge it into the water properly. When he was done, he wrapped the blanket dripping heavily with water around Misuzu and the children.He then proceeded to splash some of the water to the children’s crumpled shirts._

_“Misuzu, you need to lead the children out,” Asta said as he knelt in front of the boy who was trembling in fear, in the water’s icy temperature, or maybe both._

_“But, Asta-nii, I can’t do it!” Misuzu wept as he brought his free hand and fisted it on Asta’s crumpled shirt._

_“Misu-kun, listen to me,” Asta said as he cupped the younger boy’s jaw and lifted his chin. The boy’s rich blue eyes locked with his own emerald orbs._

_“You’re strong. I believe in you. I believe you can save yourselves. You’ll make it. You want to become a magic knight when you get old, right?”_

_Asta’s intense gaze made the young boy gulped. The big tears pouring on his eyes finally stopped as he hiccuped._

_“Yes.” The boy said timidly as he hugged the other children tighter._

_“Then, your first mission is to save yourselves and make it out. Listen to me, run like the devil is chasing you. No matter what happens, don’t look back. Keep yourselves hidden beneath the wet blanket and cover your nose properly. Alright?”_

_“Understood, Asta-nii. I--” Whatever he’s about to say got interrupted when huge debris of burning woods landed on the floor with a loud thud._

_“Run! Go! Now!” Asta screamed as he pushed the children to the right just before more debris fell on the floor, separating him from the children. He watched as the children scrambled to run out of the room._

_He could see Misuzu shouting commands at them to cover their mouth with their wet shirts and avoid the debris as much as possible. He nearly smiled as they saw him following his orders as they evacuated themselves to safety; when he felt the red, scorching flames of the burning woods from the ceiling fell on the ground with a loud thud. Its debris sizzled on his skin._

_Asta nearly groaned in pain as some of the burning wood hit his arms. He wanted to scream badly at the searing pain that hit him. However, he settled with gritting his teeth since he didn’t want to scare the children off. He didn’t want them to worry about and go back to where he was when they’re going out to save themselves._

_Instead, he put his injured arm on the basin to alleviate the excruciating pain he felt. Asta launched into a series of coughing fits as his lungs screamed from the pungent smell of black fumes of smoke engulfing the room. Asta removed his upper shirt and soaked it with water before wrapping it on his mouth. He then stood up and went upstairs where he heard the other children screaming for help._

* * *

_It only took Asta five long, and excruciating minutes to rescue additional children. When he came to the third room, he located the two siblings. One was a five-year old girl named Hikari and his older brother named Hikaru._

_Hikaru was a 15-year old brunette-haired alpha and the oldest and the leader of their pack. However, unlike Asta, the boy himself presented a year ago. Since he presented, the two had been on occasional arguments and petty fights._

_The boy loved to taunt him because Asta was such a weakling, trying with all his might to become stronger when all his efforts were in vain._

_The brunette boy even thinks Asta would end up a beta due to his average features._

_Despite the boy’s attitude, Asta couldn’t find it by himself to actually hate the boy._

_He lifted both children on his arms when he heard a familiar voice calling him. His instinct was telling him to be understanding of the boy. Asta believed the boy’s attitude was just his instinct telling him to overpower them as he claimed his rightful title as their leader._

_Thinking he still needed to save him, Asta scooped his sister in his arms while shooking Hikaru’s shoulders. He heard Hikaru grumble before he cracked his hazel eyes open. Asta saw how the boy’s eyes were still hazy from his surroundings before he tackled Asta on the floor and punched him hard on the face._

_“Let go of my sister you pervert!” Asta heard Hikaru spat as he grabbed a piece of wood and pointed it on his neck._

_The force of the impact caused Asta to let go of the young girl with a loud thud. Fortunately or not, Hikaru’s actions caused his little sister to wake up._

_“Hika-chan, get out of here and run!” Hikaru’s loud yet deep voice reverberated around the room. His alpha voice dripped with venom and command. Hikari followed her brother’s command obediently as she stood up and ran outside like the devil was chasing her._

_“What the hell are you doing to my sister, you jerk?! Do you want to die?”_

_“I-- I didn’t do anything!” Asta pleaded as he grabbed Hikaru’s wrist and tried to wrestle the weapon out of his grasp. “I was just trying to save the both of you! Look, the whole building is burning! We need to leave immediately!”_

_“Liar! We passed out on the floor! Maybe you did something and leave us to suffocate! Listen here you piece of jerk!” Asta hissed as he felt the piece of wood digging to his injured arm while wrapping his knuckles on his neck._

_“I know that you want to get back at me for taunting you. But don’t you ever touch my sister! Or else I will punish you!”_

_“I-- wouldn’t dare touch her-- Ha--aaah!” Asta moaned as he felt intense pain that hit his body. However this time, the pain had nothing to do with the searing pain from his arm. Somehow the alpha’s menacing scent was overpowering his senses. His scent was choking him, increasing his temperature by several degrees until he felt feverish. He also felt strange movements inside his body followed by a thick, sickly sweet scent erupting around them._

_Then, he felt it. Both of their eyes widened when the sweet honey-citrus scent concentrated in the air. It was followed by Asta feeling a damp wetness on his ass. The slick was now trickling down out of his body slowly._

_“No--no!” Asta screamed as his face paled like white-ashen. Both in fear and disbelief._

_Meanwhile, Hikaru gave him a wicked smile. “Heh. So you’re an omega, huh? So you’re here to seduce me. You should’ve said so in the beginning instead of attacking my sister.”_

_“I--I’m not! Let go! We need to get out of this place as soon as possible!” Asta said before bashing his head on him. Asta felt the grip on his neck loosen as Hikaru staggered back. He winced in pain from the impact of the collision._

_Asta used the opportunity to scramble out of his grasp in an attempt to escape. However, he stumbled right before he reached the door. He screamed in pain when he felt a harsh tug on his injured right arm before Hikaru twisted it on his back._

_“I--itai!” Asta winced as he was slammed back on the floor and he felt a heavy weight above him. He shivered when he felt Hikaru’s nose diving straight to his scent gland and took a whiff of it._

_“Oh no, you’re not escaping from me, my dear. Not when you smell so fucking good! Your sweet, honey-citrus scent is driving me crazy.” Asta shivered in fright as he felt a wet patch on his skin. He tried swerving his head from left to right to avoid that wet tongue darted out to lick his neck._

_“Do not test me!” Hikaru growled as he gripped his ash-blonde locks so hard Asta had to tilt his head back, baring his neck at the alpha on top of him unintentionally._

_“Please stop. We need to get out or else we’ll die from the fire!” Asta screamed, trying to reason with him as he felt his instinct kicking in. Honestly, he’s afraid of what will happen to him. He didn’t want any of this, but his body was betraying him. His omegan instinct was responding to an alpha’s touches, even if he wasn’t his mate._

_“I don’t care if we’re going to die right now. At least I can experience heaven before I die. Now, let me bring you to heaven.” Hikaru said as he continued licking on his neck. Meanwhile, his free hand snaked under Asta’s waist. His palm ghosting over his chest before it twisted his left nipple._

_“Ha--ah!”Asta couldn’t help but moan when he felt another fresh slick and wetness dripping out between his legs._

_“Hmm, you wanted to be fucked right now, aren’t you? So delicious. See how hard I am for you. I’m not letting you go until we’re done. Death be damned.” He heard Hikaru hissed into his ear as he tightened his grip on his arm while rutting his raging hard-on his back._

_Asta’s mouth was wide open as he panted from the pain on his arm. Big droplets of tears were pouring on his face as his eyes stung from the thick smoke he inhaled inside the room. He couldn’t wrap his mind how the flames and smoke didn’t seem to affect Hikaru. He was like a man possessed._

_“Ple--please, spare me!” ‘I-- I don’t want to get raped! I don’t want to die! I still want to become the Magic Emperor!’ Asta couldn’t help but whimper as he couldn’t move from being pinned on the ground. He gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes. He prayed to whoever God was listening to him right now to save him from Hikaru._

_“You will be mine, Asta!” Hikaru screamed against his neck and felt him open his mouth. Asta dreaded the feel of teeth piercing against his skin. However, it didn’t happen. Instead, he heard a loud bang before he felt his arm loosened up. He scrambled getting up to escape when he bumped into someone._

_“Oh, that hurt! Open your eyes when you’re running, idiot!” Asta opened his eyes when he heard a deep, baritone voice and felt a warm, calloused hand steadying him. His gaze landed on a tall boy with disheveled hair and midnight eyes. He has a muscular build judging from the way his muscles flexed when he gripped the sword._

_“You need to be careful, boy--” The boy paused before he narrowed his eyes and took a sniff in the air before growling. “Damn it. You need to take your suppressants properly.” The boy growled before he pushed the Asta backwards. He nearly stumbled until his back landed on another chest. “Vangeance, take care of the poor child. I’m going to go break this jerk’s ass.”_

_The raven-haired boy said before he drew his sword and marched forward, kicking Hikaru’s face as he moaned in pain while his face was planted firmly on the ground._

_“Tsk, you’ll be executed for treason, disobedience, and not respecting a royalty if you continue addressing me like that, Yami.” A soft, melodic voice chastised the tall boy named Yami who grumbled in response. Asta tilted his head and his eyes widened when he recognized the royalty in front of him._

_It was the Crown Prince William Vangeance. Asta saw how the Prince’s deep purple eyes widened, as if in recognition, before Asta pulled away from him._

_“Yo-- your highness!” Asta said as he attempted to stand straight, mindful of how filthy he was in front of the Prince when he stumbled again due to weakness and haziness he felt._

_“Don’t force yourself. I promise you, you're safe now.”_

_“But you’re all alpha . . .”_

_“Don’t worry.” William gave him a soft smile. “The Magic Knights are highly trained to resist any type of pheromones to perform our duties promptly. We won’t allow such as heats and ruts to impede us from doing our duties, especially in important missions like this--”_

_“A--asta! Help! I’m sorry! I’m sorry--” Asta tilted his head back as he saw Hikaru’s nose bleeding as he cupped his broken jaw._

_“What a pathetic alpha you are! I really hate scumbags like you who act all mighty but are pussies in reality! You have no right to touch an omega that isn’t yours!” Yami growled as he grabbed the boy’s shirt to lift him off the ground and kicked him on his groin._

_“That’s enough, Yami. You’ve already scarred the poor boy.” Asta heard William said in a soft yet firm voice. He knew the Prince was giving Yami an order. The said recipient tilted his head back to give him a deadly glare._

_“Are you seriously letting this alpha of a scumbag get away from the attempted crime he committed?”_

_“Of course I won’t let him get away. He should be dealt with accordingly. I just know of a certain someone who’s willing to take the work from you.” A silence reigned between them as Asta saw them having a staring contest before Yami sighed in annoyance._

_“So he’s the brat, huh? Tough luck, kid.”_

_“Indeed.” William replied with a smirk. “So I believe we should get out of here as fast as we can before the whole building burns down. Or the damn Diamonds will come after us and launch an attack once again. ”_

_“Can’t be helped.” That was the last thing Asta heard before his consciousness drifted away._

* * *

10 years later. 

“Asta, oi, wake up, kid!” 

“Whoaaa-- Ouch!”Asta groaned as he collapsed on the floor with a painful thud. He cracked open his eyes to find Captain Yami sending him death glares with his sword embedded on his left side. Just an inch closer and he would’ve pierced his left arm.

“What the heck, captain?” 

“I should be asking you that, kid! Your screaming woke the shit out of us and you aren’t even aware of it! I shook you so hard and you wouldn’t even budge waking up!” 

Asta groaned as he massaged his head and wracked his brain about the dreams, or nightmares he had. He bobbed his throat when he realized it was a fragment of the memory from the past.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that . . . that memory resurfaced again.” A silence reigned between them before Captain Yami shrugged it off. 

“Well, of course it’ll leave episode attacks to you. But you’ve got it under control, right?” 

“Yes.” Asta replied as he nodded in affirmation. He remembered the conversation he had with Captain Yami when he opened his eyes a few days later and found himself in an infirmary. 

_“What happened to you was near unfortunate. I know you’ll be wary of alphas from now on, especially that attempted rape. However, I honestly cannot see you cowering away from danger. You know of a solution on how to overcome all the shit in your life?”_

_“How?”_

_To which Yami replied with an evil grin. “Become a badass omega motherfucker who can bring alphas down. Get stronger until they can no longer touch you without your consent. Will-- that bastard Vangeance told me it’s your dream to become a Magic Knight, isn’t it?”_

_Asta frowned up in confusion since he didn’t say a thing about his dream to the crown prince. However, he must’ve forgotten about it so he let it pass and focused on his dream again._

_“Yes. But it’s impossible, I’m only a peasant, especially now that I’m an omega. Omegas are forbidden to become a Magic Knight.”_

_“Don’t let society dictate you on what to do. Listen here, you can only answer yes or no. No buts. Do you want to become a Magic Knight or not?”_

_“Yes!” Asta replied with more confidence this time._

_"That's great, kid. Plus, you don't need to worry. That bastard is doing all his best too. For now, let us focus on fulfilling your dream. Alright? Remember, not all alphas are bad. There are those who'll treat you like a real treasure and will see your true worth."_

_‘It’s alright. He’s long gone now, although I didn’t know what happened to him. The most important thing is that I’m here now. I’m officially a Magic Knight and I can work hard to support Sister Lily and the others in the orphanage. I’m one step closer to my dreams.’_

_‘Also, I now have true friends who rely on me and I can rely on. Captain Yami is right. I shouldn’t let the past scare me.’_

Asta’s internal rambling got cut off when he heard Captain Yami’s voice again.

“Get up and hurry up, kid. You guys have a mission for today.” Asta’s nightmare quickly went into the back of his mind when he heard the word mission. 

“I’ll take this mission!” Asta blurted out immediately without thinking too much about it. Having a mission means he could train to get stronger, conquer it, and increase his ranks. 

“Are you sure? You didn’t even hear all the details yet.” Yami replied with eyebrows raised. 

“I don’t need to. Just file a report and say we’ll be taking the mission.” Asta replied as he went to his cabinet to gather his stuff and sword.

“Well then that settles it.” Captain Yami opened his palm and a golden ball made of Mana emerged. 

“You heard that Vangeance. Asta and the gang will be taking the collaborative mission with the Golden Dawn.” Asta widened his eyes as he turned around in disbelief.

“Wait! I didn’t hear this is going to be a collaborative mission!--” Asta sputtered as he protested when Captain Yami flashed him an evil smirk. 

“Quit stalling and get ready already! Or do you want him to steal all the glory again?”

“Urgh of course not! I’m not letting that spoiled prince block my ranks again!” Asta groaned in protests while Yami just gave a hearty laugh. 

“Good luck, kid!” Yami said as he closed the door and proceeded to do whatever routine he had. 

‘Working with Golden Dawn 'means . . . ‘ Asta groaned while he fought hard the blush impending to taint his cheeks. ‘Of course, he’ll _always_ be there.’ That devastatingly handsome alpha always knows where to push his buttons. He’s always taunting him. The worst part was that he never, ever gets the chance to win over him.

Don’t get him wrong, he saw how the alpha was a dignified royal as he ought to be. He’s handsome, powerful, and respectful to everyone. He treated everyone with dignity and respect based on their strength and prowess no matter what their dynamic was (even if he didn’t know Asta is an omega). 

It’s just that the Second Prince was blocking his ranks way up! 

The alpha openly declared himself as his rival for the Magic Emperor’s throne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t promise immediate updates but I’ll continue to write whenever I can! For now, I’m going to concentrate on drafting Magi before I go back to a new chapter for this story once again. On the plus side, do you guys want to ship William x Yami? Somehow their dynamic is cute after writing the scene lol. I can add them as a side ship and put tags as I go along. Let me know what you guys think :)
> 
> Again, thank you all for your warm thoughts and kind words and sorry for the looong wait! Hope you’ll forgive me!  
> Drop hi and talk to me on my [ Facebook page](http://facebook.com/nanaguinovels) :)

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! Sorry if Yuno seems OOC here. I intended to do that to showcase how Yuno was such a crybaby and weak when he was young. Also, you might be surprised there are some roles that are semi-AU here. I need to reshuffle their roles to fit for my story’s plot and setting. Asta may also be OOC here. I imagined him to be still stubborn and noisy, but he keeps a secret here so he needs to avoid any physical contact with Yuno too. 
> 
> I just really love these two <3\. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it! Click here to see this gorgeous [ YunoAs fanart](https://www.patreon.com/posts/38433746) my dear friend made for me. You’ll also read a teaser for chapter 1 in advance there too!
> 
> Your reviews are appreciated!  
> Nana Gui/Daime Guiral.


End file.
